


The Knights of the Bloody Round Table

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: The One Where Gwaine is Drunk with Love for Percival [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blame those gorgeous knights, F/M, Gwaine and his oh so manly feels, It's always Arthur's fault, M/M, OOC Alert, Taverns, Vaguely crack, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are tiny hovels that barely make the standard of tavern, fishbowl tankards, men pining, bad karaoke, and strange ritualistic mating dances.</p>
<p>(Or, how the attraction to Percival starts and why it's all Arthur's fault).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knights of the Bloody Round Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothMaureen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/gifts).



> This is what happens when I watch two seasons of Merlin back-to-back. A complete, utter crackfest taking place during an AU mix of modern day and magical times with a dash of serious angsty feels...Don't judge me, it's those bloody gorgeous knights' faults.
> 
> For GothMaureen, for encouraging me, and Heswins (though she probably will never read this), for introducing me to Merlin in the first place. The blame's all on you gals.
> 
> Not looked over too much. I was being lazy.

Fact of life: Gwaine had it bad for Percival, and his huge muscles, and those bloody big hands.

It all started that night they were being each other's wingman and the lovable giant had his enormous hand on some petite girl's waist while behind them Elyan and Leon sang Whitney Houston into the karaoke machine on the tiny little stage in the tiny little hovel they were drinking their asses off in. Badly, if he might add, though none of them have ever had anything to be proud of in that department. 

Gwaine's at the bar, having claimed one of the only four barstools in the place-it's fucking tiny, yeah?-which earned him a cross-eyed look from what appeared to be a lady stuck in the 70's; srsly, no one has hair like that anymore. At least not anyone who was alive during the 70's.

(And screw you, Gwaine has awesome, non-70's, girl-catching hair. Leon's just looks like he's lived in a cave for the past ten years).

So, ANYWAY, he's sitting at the bar, nursing practically a tankard of this wicked ass stuff that's doing it's job exetremly well with Leon and Elyan cooing in the background, Percival hitting on girls, Arthur and Merlin doing their strange ritualistic mating dance while being oblivious idiots to the fact that they're doing a strange ritualistic mating dance, and Lancelot sitting next to him, mooning over another glass of whatever Gwaine's having, and the talkative brunette is salivating over those hands.

He literally cannot take his eyes off Percival and by this time, Lancelot has managed to pull his head out of his pitiful, depressed-over-Gwen ass to see that now Gwaine's gone off the bloody deep end too.

Later, Gwaine will blame Arthur because a). It's always his fault and b). The heir to England's biggest corporation (Pendragon Incorporated, hell yeah bitches, he's THAT Arthur) is the one who dragged them to this hole-in-the-wall in the bloody first place.

"Gwaine."

"Yes, Lance-a-little?" Gwaine is always perky (for lack of a bloody better word), even when he's drunk. Arthur once compared Gwaine being drunk to giving a four year old a 20 fluid ounce bottle of soda-it's a bad idea for everyone evolved, but hilarious as fuck too.

"You're staring at him."

"Yes, Mr Moony, I am aware. It's his fault. With those hands. And arms. And..." Gwaine began to mutter into his fishbowl of a glass.

Lancelot covered the top of Gwaine's mug with a hand, searching his face with those intelligent and soul-seeing eyes of his. "Gwaine," He repeated.

"Shuddup," The brunette said, and that was the end of that, because Gwaine had struck Percival's godly muscles from his mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

Except not, because at that moment Elyan and Leon burst into song again, this time with "Here Comes the Rain Again," and Percival wandered over to the bar, pulling another stool out of nowhere and sitting besides them.

Annnnnnd the muscles are in plain view. Dammit, he was almost free. Time for a refill, because whatever he was drinking was doing wonderful things to take him to his happy place.

Arthur and Merlin wandered over, the youngest of the group the only one, besides angsty Lance, anywhere still near Soberland. Fuck if Gwaine knew how he did it.

"Percival!" The blond prat, Pendragon heir, and their leader yelled loudly, right into Lancelot's ear (stupid git was still looking at him all knowingly. If Gwaine were a lesser man, and perhaps more drunk, he would bring up Gwen, and their awkward courting that was leading to nowhere). 

He didn't even flinch, of course. Gwaine hated unflappable drunks.

(Not really, of course. At worst he severely disliked them but he was not in a good mood, so, yeah. Hate.)

"Sooo, 'Cival," Arthur started, practically draped over Merlin's side, and the raven-haired male wasn't complaining, clutching onto Arthur just as tightly. "Get any numbers?"

"Shove off, Pendragon, like it's any of your business!" Percival yelled back, and yep, that confirmed it, Percy'd had quite a bit to drink as well. At the rate they were going, the 'Knights' (as Arthur jokingly referred to them as) were headed to the April 2nd '09 incident, more commonly known to the Knights as the 429 Incident.

Gwaine did NOT want to spend the night in a jail cell with his best mates again. That had been the opposite of fun.

Merlin, apparently, had the same idea, because he shoved Arthur into what could be called, if you were being generous, an upright standing position. "Finish your drinks, guys. I think it's time to call it a night. You too, Leon, Elyan!"

The two booed him from the stage, but dropped their mics and came over to join the group as they (but really Arthur) paid for their drinks and then stumbled out into the cool night air where Arthur's limo was waiting.

On the way home, of course, Gwaine got stuck between Percival and Lancelot. On one side, glorious muscles. On the other, Lancelot staring at him knowingly.

That's how it started. It went downhill from there.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a whole lot of nothing but Gwaine being feel-y and angsty and ridiculous.
> 
> Every story's got start somewhere, though, yeah?


End file.
